Aegon Velaryon
The Dragon's Tale Full Name: '''Lord Aegon Aerys Velaryon '''Alias: '''The Black Dragon '''Other Titles: Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Lord of The Nightfort 'Culture: '''Valyrian '''Player: '''Symon Scales and Tongue Aegon is classic Valyrian in his appearance: tall, slim, overtly pale skin, striking violet eyes ,and long silver blond hair- he is acutely out of place in Westeros, let alone The Wall. The exception to his stereotypical appearance is his ever so slightly blue lips. While he, like many noble Valyrians, posses a proud and slightly intimidating bearing, he appears to treat people from all levels of society, from Lords to stable-hands, with a similar respectful manner- weather that is because he feels all people are below his station or that he feels all have the potential for worth is often debated. Though mainly by Lords that take offence to a bow only as deep as that was offered his valet only a moment earlier. Dragon in a Strange Land Coming. The Ascension of a Lord Commander 5 years ago there was a gathering of Wildlings beyond the Wall, nothing to the scale of those gathered by The Kings Beyond the Wall, but large en ough to warrant a major assault. While the Wildlings were crushed the previous Lord Commander, Breneth Snow, was captured. The small camp of Wildlings left was well encamped and it would have meant Breneth's death to send Rangers to attempt a rescue. Aegon volunteered to go alone and attempt negotiations- though quietly, many felt it would have been better to leave the less then popular Commander to his fate. Aegon managed to convince the Wildlings to allow him to leave with Commander Breneth, however the Wildling thought Aegon, with his silver blond hair and snow white skin, looked similar to The Others. So in cruelty they forced him to return to the Wall with only his gloves and boots. Effectively having to carry the Commander back due to the injuries Breneth sustained in battle, Aegon's body was all but destroyed by frostbite on the journey. While it can be hard to notice the damage when he is fully clothed, much of his torso, legs and arms were ruined and now have deep holes where lean muscle once was. Three weeks later, despite Aegon's efforts, Breneth succumbed to infection and while Aegon was still recovering he was elected the 782nd Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The Wall to Riverrun Aegon's goals are as grandiose as the are focused: To see the Night's Watch and the The Wall return to full strength. Thought many question why an estranged Valyrian is so driven to see this happen, moreso as word of how he interprets the Night's Watch Oath spreads. More than once someone has whispered that Aegon is a Valyrian infiltrator seeking to turn the Watch into a country wide army under Valyrian control, but today he hasn't given any credence to the rumour. Currently he is moving around Riverrun, seeming to want to prevent a possible war while bleeding all active parties of resources. Winter is coming. Quotes : "''Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." : ― The Oath of The Night's Watch : "You and my father fight with your steel and ships as you via for the waves. You have taken me, Lord Sanguineous, in a vain attempt to subdue my family, but I will bind you with words and see you humilaited. Then when I am far from this place, while you wonder at how a child undid you, and you shall scream in the flames of dragon fire" : ― Aegon (age 10) to Lord Sanguineous : "Did he marry her? Is she pregnant? Did he buy the whore house? Then if you refrain from bringing me pointless trivialities, I won't inform your brothers you saw fit to bring them to me in the first place." : ― Aegon on his interpretation of the Oath of the Night's Watch : "It's difficult to consider he may be anything other than entirely truthful when he expresses his commitment to The Black, his enthusiasm is infectious and a short conversation is enough to make you feel like the war at your doorstep is of secondary importance to unknown threats of the wall. It's, therefore, much safer to have these conversations in a crowd, if at all." : ― Raaf Heimdell a commendation and warning of The Lord Commander : "I will kill him one day. He took Larwin from me and reminds me at every turn how well he is doing. Of course he is doing well, he was Ironborn before the dragon took him from me" : ― Caylus Blacktyde : "He doesn't play our game, his duty lies to the wall. Despite that he seems to know everything about you, he analysis's you most of the time. He seems bored but despite that he seems to be a very cunning and interesting man" ― Josephine Lannister Heimdell : "I remember from my childhood the pale hair and a boy filled with anger and sadness, searching for a purpose in a strange land. It seems Aegon has found that purpose as a man, and I can admire his efficency in carrying out that purpose." : ― Aelinor Sanguineous : "I pity whoever stands between this man from protecting everything south of The Wall." : ― Samuel Cairn : Aelinor Sanguineous"It is so unfortunate that Aegon is related to a race filled with cruelty, he seems to have an intelligent mind for business, it seems like such a waste on such untrustworthy blood." : ― Ellaria Sanguineous Family * Aerys Velaryon- Father - Lord of House Velaryon, 55 years of age * Laela Velaryon- Mother - 49 years of age * Maekor Velaryon- Brother- Heir to House Velaryon, 28 years of age * Rhaella Velaryon- Sister, 26 years of age * Baelor Velaryon- Brother, 23 years of age Category:Signature Characters Category:Characters